Of Dragons and Wolves
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: A challenge from a mysterious stranger sparks off events that Tamriel has never seen.


**This is a two Oc story, no please don't run away, this is role played (then edited the crap out of). The characters are not flat, but two people. Please give this a chance.**

The wild howled around the dark elf's ears and snatched at her cloak as she waited for her challenger to arrive. She shivered 'I hate cold'. At least the challenger had enough sense to challenge her away from anyone who might get hurt.

"I hear you are Dragonborn, I challenge you to see if the Dragonborn is the as strong as they say." The Nord dismounted her horse and sent it away. SendingMagicka to her hands to change her thunderbolt spell and getting into a battle stand. "STRUN BAH!"

The dark elf casted an invisibility spell, ducking for cover and shifting to her wolf form; a silver ring causes time slows; an echoing roar for the pack. Leaping from her cover with her pack mates; charging down the Nord.

'Slow time huh' the Nord thought, charging enough Magicka to speed up her movement and dodged, switching to lighting chain and striking down the familiars with a combined hit; though only zapping the Dark elf.

The dark elf leaped on the Nord, cutting and slashing at the dragon scale armour covering the Nord. Ripping it to spreads.

"FUS RO DAH!"  
Flying back and falling softly into a conveniently placed snow drift. The large gold and white wolf pulled herself free of the bank and sprinted around to the right, stalling to allow her wounds heal; howling for live wolves help.

The Nord growled angrily "I just made this armour!" She switched to conjuration spells. Charging up one in both hand she slammed the spell a few feet away to appear a bond Daedra and storm atronach.  
"Daedra GO!" She yelled staying under the cover of the atronach and switching to lighting chain and killing the wolves in one shot.

Growling, the werewolf falls back and shifts back to dark elf form. Deathbrand armor materializing around her. "KRII LUN AUS" She catches both Daedra in the summonings blast. The Bond Daedra dies and as the storm Atronach weakens the shout leaching away at its life force. The Dunmer charged in with her Stalhrim sword and Keening, armour allowing speed and movability. Leaping up and driving her blades into the magic bonds holding the Atronach together. The Atronach flayed around fanatically trying to strike the elf, Keening snuck into its neck and the shout finished the mighty Atronach. The Dark elf prowls towards the Nord.

"DAMN!" the Nord shouts and leaps back from the elf and summons another storm Atronach. Shouting "AZ ZOL!" and casting wall of storms.

"FEIM ZII GRON" The dark elf shouted leaping through wall and rushes the Nord picking her up as shout fades and Keening to her throat.

"Yield" the Dunmer growls lowly.

"Haha" The Nord mage teleports to the rock cliff and starts to build up thunderbolt until she hears a roar over head and smirks. A mighty frost dragon landing between the two pair. "GOL HAH DOV! I'll leave you two to get acquainted" she says teleporting away into the forest.

The Dunmer cured under her breath, the dragon was not her prey, casting a clock of invisibility and following the Nord into forest.

Resting against high tree, the Nord casts a detect life spell, the dragonborn was not with the dragon. Growling, she looked around and sees that the dark elf is in the forest. 'dragon! come to me!' She yelled into the dragons mind though the shout; summons another storm Atronach and a spider Daedra, stalling for time. "Go, and do not come near me!" She whispered in a low voice.

The Dark elf chuckled, magicly weaving herself into her dark brotherhood gear and begins stacking her prey. She keeping to the trees and shadows, a silent arrow in the night killed the spider Daedra and traps for the other summon. She hides in the trees watching the Nord and dragon.

The mighty frost dragon landed in the clearing and looked at her. "Come dragon" She says walking up to the beast and petted his maw before jumping on to his neck. "We ride" she says to the dragon but not before summoning another bond Daedra. "Deal with her" She says before mounting the frost dragon flying off.

The dark elf assassin sliped through the forest casting invisibility spells when going out into the open. The Nord and dragon are easy prey to follow.  
Twilight gives way to the night and the Dunmer never slows, now in her element.

The dragon flies late into the night, but even the mighty beast needs to rest. The Bend Will shout has worn off but the dragon remains with the Nord. She makes a fire for herself and the dragon, she takes off her helmet and placed it at her side. The great dragon lies around her and the fire and fell asleep. The Nord smiles and lays her head on it's neck. She cast a small detect life spell, the Dark elf stares back at her.  
"Lets call this a draw" She says suttering up the dragon making it open its eyes

"Agreed," Dark elf says walking out of the shadows and cocks her head to one side "we should team up," passes "fill in the holes in the others skills."

Casting a glace between the Dark Elf and the dragon that fell back to sleep. "Deal" She says holding out her hand for a shake. "If you back stab me I'll come back from the dead and take my revenge" She joked.

"Your dealing with the Guild Master of the Thieves guild and Listener of the Dark Brother hood. If anyone does the haunting it will be me." The Dark Elf shook the other Dragonborns hand firmly "Dinner? I have everything for Horker stew?" She offered.

"Sure, I hope a deer comes by. I don't think Horker stew will fill this guy" The Nord sayed with a smirk letting go of the Dark elf's hand. "I think I have a dragon friend" She joked petting the dragons maw. "Lilyum lunarstrike, Arch-mage, you?"

"Ardianna Nerevar, agent of Shadows and all that entails."

Lilyum sits up, watching Ardianna coked life back into the fire. "Need any help lighting back up the fire?"

"Nope." Ardianna says, lighting the fire with a small flame between her fingers.

Ardianna glances at Lilyum she has long white hair and soft golden skin the colour of sunlight and amber eyes. Ardianna in turn has skin almost the colour of obsidian and deep red eyes like the pits of Red Mountain, her hair is short, only a few inches long and sits lankly to her skull. Her build is light and strong, wiry, but for speed, but she stands almost six feet tall. Ardianna focuses back on her stew and pulls her equipment from her backpack.

Iilyum watch Ardianna set up everything and began cooking. "You fight well, do you need any wounds to be healed Ardianna?" She asked crossing her legs and watching the fire.

"No my healing factor took care of those lighting burns ages ago. Nice shot by way." She said cutting vegetables into the pot with the meat.

"Thanks" Lilyum turned her attention to the stars. "I have been wondering, when you die, does your soul got the Void, the Hunting grounds or the Evergloam?" She asked "Why make deals with the Daedra?"

Ardianna sighed "I honesty don't know, maybe the Daedra lords will go out of there way to make sure I don't die or they could share me around. I've got Aurza in my back pocket so I'm sure something will be arranged. As to making deals with the Daedra the benefits out way the costs. As a werewolf the only thing I loss is some sleep usually cause I'm hunting with the Pack when I sleep. Work'en for Noctornal gives me luck and the only thing she wants is some time after I die to protect the Evergloam, for Sithis I don't know, I visit the Sanctuary every so often and relay contracts to Nazis and leave again, I haven't done any big contracts since I killed the emperor. I've just go sick of killing people of money, I like stealing more." she said stirring the food and giving it a sniff before and sitting down with crossed legs. "Not all daedra are bad you know."

Lilyum took in this information in silence for a while. "I take it you are the Nerevarine? When you die, it sounds like your soul will be split in four, it sounds painful. But not all Daedra are bad? How so?"

Ardianna froze, 'Damn the half elf was smart.' she thought. "I've lived this long, I haven't aged since... Azura is a good Daedria as is Meridia, Hircine is ... interesting, Sanguine and Sheogorath are. .. fun."  
She poured out the stew into wooden bowls and handed one it to Lilyum with a spoon. "Most are less pleasant but often worth whatever they want you to do."Ardianna started on her stew in silence, it was fairly bland but it was hot and that counted for a lot.

Lilyum waited for hers it to cool a little. "It's an honour Nerevarine, I take it you never heard of the old gods?" She asked taking her first bite of stew. "Surly you must of heard of Lucine for she is the daughter of Hircine"

"Only in passing. And don't honour Nevevarine me, I hate it. I don't spend enough time in the Hunting grounds to get to know Hircines offspring." Taking a big bite of her stew ignoring the hot liquid, perks to being Dunmer. Before absentmindedly rubbing a hand down her arm, memories of the disease bought to the surface by the half bred.

"Well said" Lilyum laughed a little. "Corprus disease right? Being immune to all disease and even ageing. Haha, I have been around for a long time. I have seen my mother grow old and die and I seen my beloved become a traitor." She stared down into her food and continue to eat. "You won't find Lucice it the hunting grounds. She hates her father, she is feared by Skaal, she is the mother to lycans, mistress of the moonlight, lady of the wilds, and mistress of the Moon Sentinels. Believe it or not, Lucine is actually a werewolf, a white one." 'And a real bitch' I joked in my mind. "Lycans are huge wolfs, ever seen one?"

"Yes, once in Soltseim." Ardianna shook her head, trying to banish the memories 'Corprus disease, sometimes I still can feel my flesh rotting.' she shuddered. "The battle was short and I ripped its jaw off. What happened to your lover?"

"I don't want to talk about it...its...heart breaking" She said finishing her stew. "You sure took care of the lycan, did have orange eyes or silver?"

"Orange, but up a hell of a fight, I still have scars. Not long after that I went and hunted down a werewolf or two so I could pick up Lycathopy. Well I wasn't even sure it would work given my immunity to disease. But I guess its rules are a bit different then the average disease." Ardianna laughed half heartedly. "A vampire bit me once, imagine his surprise when I roasted his ass, rather then withering in pain."

"Haha, blood suckers, I've came across them before, the ones you want to look out for are the vampire lords. Speaking of vampire, have you heard that a group of vampire hunters called the Dawnguard is starting up?" She said laying back down on the dragons neck and petting it near its eye. "If I was a lycan, would you kill me? The enemy of Hircine's hounds"

"I heard about the Dawnguard but I rather not have to answer any questions about my immunities. I wouldn't mind helping them out if I could stay out of the spot light. You being Lycan?" She passed and tilted her head and sniffed the air. "Only if you attacked me first. I don't go looking for fights anymore." She finished her stew and rinsed out the bowl and put back in her pack, before magicing it back into her magic pocket.

Lilyum smiled and pulled her pack out of her magic pocket, it cost a little magic to keep but was very convent for any adventures even a Nord had enough magic in them to hold one open. "That's good to hear." She said pulling out two blankets from her pack. "Here, its gets really cold here" She said handing Ardianna a wool blanket.

"Thank you." Wrapping the woollen blanket around her shoulders and sitting by the fire. "I'll take watch." under her breath "It's not like I sleep now-a-days any way." Then louder. "Where do you want to go in the morning?

"Riften" Lilyum says curling up next to the dragon and covering herself with the blanket. "If Riften is alright with you?" She asked slowly petting the dragon again.

"Sure why not, I can check in on Brnyjolf, for someone who didn't what to lead the guild he's damn good at it." Ardianna pulled the blanket closer, and reach out and allow the fire to dance over her hand.

"You like dancing close to the fire don't you?" Lilyum joked closing her eyes and pat the dragon one last time. "I have visit Morrowind before," signing "before you were ever born" she said to herself.

"I love the fire, its what all Dunmer are. And I highly doubt that." Ardianna tapped her ears. "Wolf hearing" This talk remind her of her home, great lakes and grass lands, such a futile and beautiful land with Red Mountain ever present. She closed her eyes and she could see her people strong and happy, children playing in the saltrice fields, the sun shining down setting the land aglow.

Laughing a little "It's not like I sleep now-a-days any way" Lilyum tapped her ears. "Elf Hearing"

Ardanna laughed the best laugh she'd had in years. "I'm going to watch what I say now, you keeping that?" She nodded at the great frost dragon.

Lilyum laughed a lightly at Ardianna's reaction. "Its best you should. If the dragon sticks around, maybe." she signed "So, you slayed Alduin, am I right?"

"The popus Ass had the gal to call me mortal. I kicked his ass just for that." She passed "You know the Voice did you learn with the hermits atop the mountain." She wove a little more magic into the flames and letting it weave over her wrist.

"Yes, and you mean the greybeards. When I was young, my mother walked with me up the 1,000 steps and the greybeards found something in me and teach me the way of the voice." Lilyum said curling up a little more "Don't ask about the shout I use earlier. The greybeards won't teach you it. I'm a arch-mage. I get to know things you would never know."

"Hmm, if you say so Breton. I was Arch-mage over seven hundred years ago in Vardenfell. Sleep well." Ardanna smiled.

"I am not a Breton!" Lilyum yelled before going to sleep

Ardianna laughed quietly. "Fine half elf. Sleep well". Stare up at the stars, after Lilyum falls asleep. "This better not be some sick joke Azura."

'Heard that' Lilyum thought smiling to herself before going to sleep

The sun peaked out over the horizon, casting its soft glowingly light over the clearing. Ardianna shifted on her spot by the fire as the suns honey shines down through the trees.

The light of the early sun woke Liylum up and shined on the dragon's scales. She moved trying to loosing her tight, sore muscles after being curled up next to the dragon. "Morning Ardianna." She said folding the wool blanket and putting it back in her pack. 'Wake up Fo, its time to get up.' she sent though her bond from long ago. Patting the dragon on the nose and standing up. "What is the first business of the day?" She ask before turning back to the dragon.

"How do you want to get to Riften?" Ardianna stretched and shaking the drew off her blanket. Muscles cramped from staying in her meditative position for so long.

"We could walk, but having a dragon follow us on the road is not the best idea" Liylum said looking over he shoulder at Ardianna before turning to look at the dragon and smiling. She placed a finger over her lips to keep him from speaking. "We could fly?" She said smiling at the dragon. "Unless you are scared to fly on a dragon?"

"Uhhh, Well," Ardianna shifted nervously on the spot. "Not so much the dragon as the height, I've had some bad experiences involving height." Rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Ohh its not that bad!" Lilyum laugh grabbing her pack and grabbing Ardianna's wrist and pulling her next to the dragons neck as he stood up. "Just think happy thoughts and the key thing is to not look down!" She said mounting the dragon and pulling Ardianna with her and the frost dragon took off with an upset Dark elf.

Ardianna wraped her arms around Lilyum and squeeze her eyes shut. 'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Red Mountain, ash, suffocating, . . . falling.' She froze.

Lilyum sensed something from Ardianna and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We will land in a few, go back to happy times"

"Easier said then done." Pressing her face to Lilyum's neck, as if willing the air to stop blowing.

She gave her a one last squeeze before telling Fo to land though our bond. The Frost landed the best he could and I gave him a pat on the head before speaking to Ardanna "You can let go now, we landed"

Ardanna exhaled deeply and exhale, chatting quietly to herself. "Sorry about that, just some bad memories about falling through the air that have never gone away." Willed her arms to let go of Lilyum

"I am sorry, if I didn't send my horse off I would let you ride him." Lilyum said dismounting the dragon and holding out a hand for her "I take it you have business with the thief's guild?" She ask waiting for Ardianna to collect herself and take her hand.

"It's okay I have a horse." Ardianna says taking Lilyum's hand with another breath. After rubbing her eyes as if there were ash in them.

"Here" Lilyum said taking her hands away from her eyes and using healing hands to take away any discomfort. "Is this better?" She asked taking my hand away.

"Its just a phantom pain. But yeah last time. . ."

Lilyum's eyes softened and looked at the dragon. "Go hunt" She said to the beast, he obeyed and set out up into the vast blue sky. "If we go to the east we will find the road and be on our way to Riften." She said pointing my finger east and started to walk to the road.

"Aren't you going call for your horse?" Ardianna inquired.

"Sure." Lilyum said before whistling a tune for her horse. "When I sent him away I send him in the direction to Riften. He is a white horse with black stockings" She said waiting for her horse. "His name is Black Ice" She said as he came over the hill to her.

"Good that will make life easier." Ardianna whistle high then low in pitch. The sound of hoof beats surrounded them and a horse with a coat as black as the void and eyes of fire materializes out from the side of the road and trotted up to Ardianna, gently thrusting her nose into her stomach.

"Meet Shadowmere," Ardianna stroke Shadowmere's head lovely "An old companion of mine." She traced her hands over Shadowmere's neck and grab hold of the saddle horn and swung herself upon the great black mare's back.

"What a beautiful horse" Lilyum said staring before tearing her eyes away to mount Black ice. "Shall we go?"

"After you." Ardianna shifted on her set, the leather creaking under her.

The trip was not very long as it was quiet. Lilyum looked over my shoulder a few times to watch Ardianna. Something was troubling her. 'No more dragon rides for awhile' she thought looking up to see the gates to Riften. Signing in relief she nudged Black Ice to quicken his pace and Shadowmere did the same. "I have business in the city and I know you do too. All I ask is that you don't not mental in my private affairs"

"Easily done, but I'm willing to bet mine are worse, letters to pick up and a guild to organize. I'll meet you in the Bee and Bard for dinner." Ardianna said let the stable boy take Shadowmere away after passing a few coins to man up that handled her.

Lilyum waited until Ardianna went though the old wooden gates and the stable boy was waiting for her to dismount. She rubbed black's neck and dismounted. She handed the boy a small bag of coins and left though the gate. Taking out the note that the courier handed me before she met the Ardianna.

_Meet me in the Bee and Bard in Riften. I have information of great imports of the things happening in Solstheim._

-Black Scale

She signed and tuck the letter back in her pack. Looking around the old colourless city, it was different then the last time I was here, but that was before the Black Briar moved in. After she was done looking around she headed to the Bee and Bard. When Lilyum entered the inn the smell of mead hit her like a thunderbolt. It was a smell that you got used to over the ages. She looked around till she spotted her spy. He was wearing a clock but you could still tell he was an Argonian. He nodded to me and she made her way to the inn keeper.

"If you've got the coin, you're welcome here. Otherwise, hit the road" The female Argonian said rudely.

Lilyum handed her a good size bag of 300 gold. "I have been here all day" She said to her and she looked at me in shock then she nodded "Sure thing"

She turned around and lean on the bar searching for anyone in the thefts guild. I spotted a table full of them but they were already drunk and talking loud.

"Did you see that beauty walk in?"

"Yea, I sure did. What I would pay to have her share a-"

Lilyum didn't wish to hear the conversion anymore. She order a weak mead and walked over to Black Scale.

"It's been a long time Black Scale, I hope your trip was fruitful" She said to her old friend. Black Scale was a former Dark Brotherhood assassin, a Shadow Scale.

"Yesss, I have the information you ssseek." The Argonian started speaking in a low voice coughing a little in his hand. The cold was making him sick.

"The resssidentsss of Sssolssstheim are being brain wasssh by sssomeone named Miraak"

She gasped softly. "You're sure?" Trying to keep my voice low. The drunken thefts covered her voice but the Shadow Scale could still hear her.

"Yesss, they have barley uncovered a temple. Given what you have told me it hasss to be it" Black Scale said taking a drink of his mead. Black Scale scales were black and had red markings and he had red eyes to match. "They keep chanting "Here in his ssshrine. That they have forgotten. Here do we toil. That we might remember. By night we reclaim. What by day was ssstolen. Far from ourssselvesss. He growsss ever near to usss. Our eyesss once were blinded. Now through him do we sssee. Our handsss once were idle. Now through them doesss he ssspeak. And when the world ssshall listen. And when the world ssshall see. And when the world remembersss. That world ssshall cease to be." I don't know what thisss meansss but this power is ssstrong. I found myssself working on the ssstonesss a few timesss before I break free." Black Scale finished before taking another drink.  
Lilyum sat back in her seat. When Black Scale finished resighting the chant, her mind fogged. She shocked her head before taking it in her hands.

"Is this all what they said?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Ni"

"Resight"

"When they pause and about to resssight they say "Then ssshe will return" I fear for you my friend" Black Scale sighed. She took her hands away from her face and looked at Black Scale. His hard red eyes were softened and he took one of my hands.

"Don't go back to Sssolssstheim"

"I will have too" She sigh before taking out a potion out of her pack and handing it to Black Scale and a big bag of gold. "Here, take this as well. It will cure you of your illness and you will find this enough to last you awhile"

"You're too kind"

Lilyum smiled at that. I have met Black Scale when he hatched. But she didn't get to send much time with him since he was born under the sign of the shadow and will be taken by the dark brotherhood. His mother Leeva wasn't happy but she let her stay till the dark brotherhood came.

"Your mother would be very proud of you Black Scale" Lilyum whispered with a smile. He smiled back and let go of her hand. His smiled dropped as he stood up.

"I have to leave, the dark brotherhood calls again from me" Black Scale said walking away without looking back.

"Goodbye, Black Scale" She said softly, letting a lone tear go down. Knowing that she will never see him again

* * *

Ardianna walked though the city weaving her way through the crowds, her black cloak concealing her amour. It was good to be in Riften again, some recognized her and regard her with glares or eyes full of respect and got out of her way. Slipping into the shadows she walked behind the temple of Maria and opened the secret door in the grave yard. The noise blasted her as she walked into the cistern.

"Boss!"

"Hello Devin." she clasped hands with him.

"How are you?" his excitement was pliable.

"Just stopping in, making sure everything is okay, picking up mail," she shrugged "that kinda thing."

"So your not staying?"

"Sorry no, I have an engagement to tend to."

The guild wasn't suffering in her absence, business as usual.

"I was wondering when you'd so up again lass."

"Hi Bryn, things are look'en good, you sure you don't want to be guild master?" They embraced, clapping each other on the shoulders.

"Very funny lass, we've already discussed this. Everyone follows you, even if you never stay in one place for long."

"What can I say Bryn, it ain't in my nature."

"Here lass, these came for you, mostly from your friends outside of Dawnstar."

"Rifling through my letters Bryn?"

"Old habits lass."

"Uhh Hum, well I trust you didn't find anything that affects you?"

"No silly lass, the Brotherhood seems to get that we are off limits."

"Good." She walked over to her desk and opened her letter and suppressed a sigh. From Nazir simple updates, nothing that required her attention. She wrote a brief letter asking when he wanted her to come in to listen to the Night Mother and pocketed her monthly pay. Not that she needed it and took a moment to change back into her Deathbrand armour, carefully arranging her cloak and some furs to obscurer the fine Salthrim. She opened her fine chest at the foot of her bed. Every thief knew that this chest was off limits. She pressed her fingers and whispered her magic into the lock, it slowly kicked open. She set her Salthrim blade into the chest and pushed other old weaponry out of the way and pulled out two ancient items. One a gauntlet of bronze and gold, heavy but conformed perfectly to her hand, she slipped Wraithguard on her right hand and flexed her fingers as it hugged her flesh. With her protect hand she pushed the remaining items out of the way and picked up a blade wrapped in a cloth black and brittle from age. The sword sung her in hand, its fire licking her fingers in greeting.

"Hello old friend." she whispered. 'If I'm gonna go hunt vampires might as well bring the big guns.' She thought hanging Trueflame in her belt and pulled up her hood and slipped out of the cistern.

She saw Lilyum talking with a Argonian that she could have sworn she recognized, but was distracted by her thieves drunk in a corner.

"Don't you have work to be doing." Her voice was like ice.

Her thieves froze.

"Sorry Boss."

"Won't happen again."

"Sorry."

"I'm sure Devin or Vex as work for you. Begone!"

They fled like mice; Ardanna walked over and sat with Lilyum.

"Was that one of mine." Ardanna said gesturing after Black Scale.

"I take it that your business went well?" She asked

"Uneventful." Lifting a hand Ardanna signalled Keerava for a drink.

"Ohh, I guess that even business for theft's is slow?" Lilyum asked taking a slip of my mead. "Heard of ant rumours lately Keerava?"

"Not slow, just right, no problems no events. Just the way I like it." Taking a drink of her mead.

"I heard of a group of vampire slayers called the Dawnguard starting up" Keerava said walking away.

'It sounds nice, to have everything going as planed. Things aren't going as planed but I have still have time...I still have time' Lilyum thought taking a slip of her mead "You look hungry, its on me tonight" She said sounding cheerer.

"Sounds good. My body burns through food faster then I can pour it in. The odd thing is that I can go for weeks without it to." Taking a few great swallows of mead and licking her lips.

"Hmm, beef stew sounds great" Lilyum said. Looking at Ardianna knowing that the wolf was hungry, so was mine. "Does doggy want a steak?" She joked taking a slip of her drink.

Ardanna growled, "Don't push it halfling. Be thankful I didn't rip your throat out."

Lilyum laughed lightly in her hand "It was only a joke. picking anything you want" She said signalling Keerava over again "I can pay for it"

"Horker steak is good, I'm not picky" Ardianna's growl still on the edge of her voice.

After Keerava took our order Lilyum sat and watch the fire at the other side of the room. It reminded her of the day when he betrayed her and his best friend. Some time passed and before she knew it there food was sitting at the table and she was still looking at the fire. Ardianna is going to know something is up.

"Oh, when did this get here?" Lilyum joked and started to eat

"Will you were lost in your musings." Ardianna said cutting up her steak and putting a big piece in her mouth, wolf teeth making short work of it.

"Oh" She said eating my stew less animal like. "Any plans from here?" She asked.

"Dawnguard?" Ardianna tapped Trueflame on her hip. "I brought the big toys"

"Hahaha, dawnguard huh? sure" Lilyum said finishing her stew. "Always wanted to be a vampire slayer" She jested seating back in her seat. "Knowing you, you might need someone watching your back."

"Excuse me?" Ardianna lifted an eyebrow. "Your the one we have to worry about getting infected. I'm the one who can set myself on fire. And besides I've been told I don't taste very good." Finishing her steak and poking at her vegetables.

"Yes, but you are not a mage. I can cure anything I catch and when you are surround by enemies you went me around." Lilyum laughed watching Ardianna poke at her vegetables "Didn't your mother tell you if you eat your greens you won't be big and strong?"

A growl escaped Ardianna's throat despite her attempt to withhold it. "That's what this is for." I patted Trueflame again. "And I never had a mother." Warily putting a leek in her mouth.

"If you didn't have a mother you wouldn't be born and is it only a fire based weapon?" She asked. "With all my years I have never seen anything like it."

"I don't remember my mother." Ardianna snapped and traced the hilt of Trueflame lovely "You could say that its fire based." A smirk teased her lips.

"I am sorry" Lilyum said looking down then looking back up "Where did you get if I may ask?"

Ardianna smiled. "I made it, or I went hunting for the pieces, gave them to the best smith I knew, he put it back together again. Then I took it to a dwener for its flame." Finishing her dinner.

"Ah, what a one of a kind weapon. Was it in Morrowind when you found the pieces?" she questioned "And from your other set of armour, you have been to Solstheim before? Am I right?"

Ardianna threw her head back and laughed "Solstheim, that's a piece of land I won't forget owning. You wouldn't believe the shit I had to put up this to get Raven Rock on its feet. As to my blade Mournhold. That armour isn't even my best stuff, I have a set of Her Hand's Armour that is to die for, heck I almost did." She finished her mead.

"Almalexia am I right?" Liliyum asked finishing her mead. "And it was the place of the Bloodmoon in the 3rd era right? But I have a question, was any of the people acting strange?" She asked lowering her voice. Knowing anyone could be one of his worshippers

"Not that I recall, but there were a lot of wack jobs in the forest." Sighing "Almalexia, that was one Goddess that was worth all the pain to hunt down. Got a nice sword out of it to."

"I bet you did, well, its been a day. I think I'll turn in for the night." Liliyum said getting up "Here, this will pay for a room, good night Ardianna." She walking away but she forgot something and stopped. "Here, drink this. you will get a good night sleep" she said leaving it on the table and walking up stairs 'please, no dreams tonight' she thought.

* * *

Liliyum knew she was having a dream because she was tossing and turning. It was unbearable cold and she had only a blanket to keep her warm. The dream was horrible, she was seeing his gold eyes and light brown hair, and then he was holding that horrible mask.

Then he was battling her and her friend. He was too strong for us. She turned in her sleep and could hear soft foot steps and feel a cold wind. Then she felt a cold hand on my check and a faint voice

"I will come for you"

She bolted up and summon a dagger but nothing was in the room.

"Never" She said taking my head in my hands as tears ran down her face.

**So any good? Dragon and I would love to hear from you. A few words in the box below is all we ask.**


End file.
